Vampire Kisses
by xMulticoloredx
Summary: Whoever Said That Vampires Did Not Exist Was VERY Wrong. Whoever Said That A Human And Vampire Couldn't Have The Perfect Love Life Was The Smartest Person In The World.. NejixTen. AU! NOT ENTIRELY BASED ON TWILIGHT! Summary Changed. Chapter 4 Up!
1. Prologue

Vampire Kisses

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x100**

**A/N: This Is My Second Fanfiction And I Hope People Enjoy It. I Will Not Update This Story Unless I Feel Like It, And Unless My Other Fanfiction Ends. Don't Know When That Will Be. I've Noticed That There Are Stories About Vampires A Lot Now, Thanks To Twilight, And I Decided To Write One, But I'm Not Going To Make It Twilight Based. That's TOO Common :] Vampires Are A Common Theme, But I Hope This One Is Somehow Different. The Beginning Will Be Like The Twilight Books Though...**

Chapter 1: How Do Vampires Die?

I stared ahead as Neji kissed me on the neck, brushing his lips softly across the skin. He did that a lot, other times, he would do that, and Tenten felt faint, and then she couldn't remember what had happened. She didn't linger on that thought though. She loved Neji.

"Vampire kisses..." Tenten whispered. The felt Neji stiffen for a minute, then he was calm again. She didn't even know if she had imagined it.

"What?"

"These kisses... Their called vampire kisses." Neji smiled onto her neck, amused.

"Alright.."

"Hey, Neji? I know this might be random, but how do you think vampires would die if they existed?" He lifted his head up, staring into her eyes, and cupped her face in his hands. His unearthly beauty still made Tenten's breath catch in her throat.

"Me? I think they die from withdrawal symptoms...."

"Withdrawal symptoms?"

"They separate from blood so long that their body starts going crazy. Their minds are scrambled, and it's almost like their brains died. Then, when it gets too unbearable, the vampire starts going into comas. Every time he/she wakes up, they soon go back into the unconscious stage, and the comas start getting longer and longer, and the times when they wake up gets shorter and shorter.... Then, they stop waking up altogether. That's my theory."

"That's complicated..." Tenten snuggled into Neji again, her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. She wrapped her jacket around her, and Neji started with the vampire kisses again. She felt like she was spacing off. So peaceful... She felt something pierce her skin, and then, all was black.

Neji looked up, and smiled at the stars.

"She won't remember that conversation...." Neji stroked her hair as she started snoring softly.

**That Was The Beginning!!! My Other Chapters WILL NOT Be This Short, Unless I Say So. I Will Upload The Official Chapter One Soon.... Thanks For Reading And Review Please And Tell Me What You Think!!!**


	2. Phase 1

Vampire Kisses

**Disclaimer: I....... Don't........ Own........ Naruto........**

**A/N: My Official First Chapter. For People Who Have Not Done So, If You Want To, Please Read My Other Story, Metamorphose And Tell Me What You Think About It. If Anyone Reviewed, I Have Not Looked At My Reviews, So Just In Case, Thank You For Those Who Have Reviewed And For Those Who Will Review :]**

Chapter 2: Official Chapter 1

"Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama?" Neji went about the immaculate white crystal halls and called for his cousin, whom he was looking for at the moment.

_The queen shouldn't keep doing this!_ Neji thought, looking around. He jumped off a nearby balcony and landed on the balcony before, neatly. There, he found Naruto and Hinata, talking.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji bowed his head and Hinata smiled.

"Sorry Neji-kun! I felt thirsty..." Then, she sunk her teeth into Naruto's neck. She licked her lips and turned back to her cousin as Naruto lifted her hair as he took a drink of her blood.

"Hinata-sama. The academy master says that we must get ready for our trip to the earth world or else we will be left behind. Queen or not. You too Naruto.

"Alright! See you later Hinata." Naruto gave her a quick peck on her lips and ran to his room in the palace. Humans would not be able to see a vampire run. They would be too fast for the naked eye. Only vampires could see their kind run.

Hinata smiled at his cousin. "Have you packed yet?"

"I have." Neji replied, walking with her back inside. The décor of the palace was plain, but the wall themselves were enough to take someone's breath away. Vampires were used to the beauty and perfection of their queen's palace.

"Hinata-sama. May you reign forever." People in the halls greeted her with a smile and bowed. Hinata was very popular with everyone in the kingdom. Even the peasants. She liked having friendships with all her subjects. The royal house was easily distinguishable because of their milky white eyes. Hinata and Neji both had them and people respected them. Neji was one who did not feel emotion, but he was proud to be who he was, and proud of his cousin.

Explanation On Vampires:

Now, what's this about an academy? Well, vampires have to go to a school **(Like In Vampire Knight)** and they got full privileges of going to the human world whenever they wanted. They only had to go with a group of others to watch over you and make sure you don't go berserk. They were going to go with their friends to the human world tomorrow, and the queen's vizier would take over while she was away.

Vampires, did drink blood, and that was why they went to the human world. They didn't drain someone, because they DID get full. Usually, that was only for a short time after they started drinking. They had hard skin, impossible to cut or pierce with a normal knife, bullet, needle, or etc. Their fangs were probably the hardest things you can find on the earth. They had an unearthly beauty, their voices were clear, but not exactly melodious unless they were born with a voice like that. Vampires could choose which age they wanted to stay in forever, and their bodies could change, so they could have kids. They were also lightning fast, and they were smarter than a computer. They didn't have super powers or anything like that. They could eat normal human food, but it tasted like water to them. Also, in a vampire's life, if they ever found someone they wanted to be with forever, the two hearts would be intertwined and they could not drink any blood except for each others (Example: Naruto And Hinata). They were also inhumanly strong but at times could be as gentle as a butterfly.

If vampires wanted to get piercings, they could get them, but another vampire had to pierce the skin for them. Vampire's hearts did beat, and they had blood, but the heart was not essential, and their blood was only needed in case they had one they loved. Vampires died because of withdrawal symptoms **(Read Chapter 1),** but otherwise, could not die. Even if they were torn to pieces, a high priest had only to heal them and they would be back to normal. Sleeping helped vampires, but was not needed.

-End Of Explanation

Neji went into his room as Hinata walked off to her room, and grabbed his suitcase, full of his possessions. The only thing he would actually miss was probably his bed. His king sized bed, with white covers and black metal framing. The pillows were full of swan feathers and the bed was filled with goose feathers. The feathers had not been pulled out, but had been collected from the ground, then washed. Pulling his suitcase along, Neji looked back at his room, before closing the door. He didn't know when he'd come back.

"Yo! Neji! Hurry up!" Kiba motioned over to the group, patting his dog Kiba.

"Neji-kun! The portal's going to open soon!" Sakura yelled, exasperated and hanging on to Sasuke. Neji hurried up a pace, and got to his friends, just as the space behind them opened up like a slit. He got in, after his friends. When he was in the portal, a blast of air whipped around him, then it was gone. When he opened his eyes, they were surrounded by a forest.

"Where'd we land?" Shikamaru asked, looking around.

"Ummm.. I think it's a forest in Nara, Japan...." Hinata said, looking at her GPS on her phone.

"Cool! Japan!" Ino ran ahead, dragging Sai along.

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto yelled. He started to run, and so did the others. In a matter of seconds, they were out of the forest and in a city. They had arrived in front of a store, deers skittered off, feeling that they were predators. Giggling, Hinata started running again. This time, she headed towards Tokyo.

"Come on! I want to get to the city and get some shopping done! We need some decent clothes... Ya know, fit in!"

"I hear ya!" Ino and Sakura yelled, following. The boys just sighed, and Temari grimaced. She had already brought a lot of clothes with her. Plus, shopping with Ino and Sakura was a nightmare. They ran toward the city, as fast as they could, walking over rivers and lakes on the way. They made sure to slow down a bit when they got near the city. Neji loved looking at the scenery around them as they rushed by. One minute, it was a beautiful Zen garden, then it was a bunch of rice paddies, people working on them. Then, there were flashing neon signs all around them. Japan was so full of life. **(P.S. They Arrived At Night)** Walking fluidly, the group reached Tokyo, browsing the city, getting looked at by tons of people. They were hard to miss. The beautiful group walked until they arrived at Harjuku, then they split up.

"I'm going to go with Hinata, Sakura, and Temari, that way!" Ino said, dragging the said girls away and pointing to a direction.

"Bye!" Naruto waved, smiling.

"You coming with us Neji?" Sai asked, walking away with the boys.

"Nope. I'm going to sit here for a while."

"Alright, but you have no idea what you're missing!" Naruto and Kiba said, looking back at Neji,

"Just go!" Neji answered, chuckling. When his friends were gone, he leaned against a pole behind him, and slid down, balancing his whole weight on his legs and the pole behind him. He reached inside his pocket and grabbed his cellphone, looking through some of the texts that had come from the group, asking if he was going to join them at any time. They also just asked him stuff, like if he though Sakura would look good in a pink dress (The answer was no). He read through all the incoming text, and started to reply, oblivious to all that was going on. He bit on his lip ring, trying to imagine Akamaru with clothes. Definitely no.... He continues on like that until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a girl that would be considered hot, standing in front of him, obviously trying to show off her boobs, and her curves. Not working....

"Hey. Wondering if you have any time? My friends and I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out." she crouched down, eye-to-eye with Neji, closer than he'd like.

"No thanks..." Neji replied, sighing. Suddenly, the girl grabbed a pen out of her bag and a piece of paper. Her jotted something down, then motioned for his hand. When he lifted it, she put the piece of paper in his open palm, pressing it down. Then, she leaned in, whispering in his ear now.

"Call me if you want some fun." She leaned away, then smiled, patting him on the cheek. She was waiting for his reaction. Smirking, Neji held the paper in his hands, then tore it slowly, making it smaller and smaller. When it was then just a bunch of bits of paper, her opened his palm and let the wind carry the bits away.

"Oops... Hands slipped..." He turned back to his phone, smiling as he heard her stomp away, muttering something about slapping him if he wasn't so hot. He went right on texting, doing the same with any other girl who came up and tried their luck. It didn't matter how nice she was, how cute she was, or how pretty she was. He wasn't looking for a girl like that. At that moment, he wasn't looking for a girl at all! After about the twentieth girl, he sighed, and leaned his head back, and put his iPod earphones on. He put the volume up to full blast and nodded his head to the beat of the music. He couldn't hear anyone. Or at least he put up the pretense of that. Girls were too annoying sometimes.... He let his mind wander with the music, paying attention to nothing else. The full moon shined down onto the city, giving everything an unearthly glow.

**So! That's Chapter 1!!!! Hope You Liked It :]**

**I Made This Chapter Longer Than I Had Planned, And I Think It Turned Out Pretty Good :] Thanks For Reading And Please Review! Laters!**


	3. Phase 2

Vampire Kisses

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. Simple As That...**

**A/N: Sorry For The REALLY Late Update. To Make It Clear, The First Chapter Was The Prologue, So Not The Actual First Chapter. It Was An Introduction. This Is Now The Second Chapter. This Will Be In Tenten's Point Of View. I Have Some OC's And Neji's Going To Be OOC.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: The Fateful Encounter?

"Tenten! Hurry up! We have to get to the club before they start playing!" Miyo tapped her foot impatiently on the pavement, glaring over at the brunette.

"Geez Miyo.... Patience....." Tenten sighed, taking her time walking. She didn't even want to go to the stupid concert. She wasn't one for pop songs.

"Why do I have to go?" Haku asked, staring off into space, taking her time like Tenten.

"Mo!! Come on!!!!!! We have to be there soon! You know what? I'm going without you guys!" Miyo ran ahead, anxious to get to her beloved concert.

"Good riddance." Satsuki, another person who had been dragged along, plopped down onto a nearby seat.

"I love her and all, but her taste in music has GOT to change...." Haku sighed, joining Satsuki. Tenten stood, grinning at her friends.

"What do you want to do now?" Tenten asked, staring at the crowds, watching the differently dressed people walking by. She had on a black mini tubetop, a black biker jacket zipped down, and black cargo pants. Her camouflage combat boots were about 3 inch thick, and had chains on the part where her ankles were. There were also chains on her jacket, and on her pants. Her eyeliner was applied in the cateye style, and light gray eyeshadow made the eyeliner more blended. Her skin was pale and smooth, her hair was chocolate brown, and put up in a high ponytail.

Haku **(Who Is A Girl In This FF)**, had long black hair, tied at the end. She had on a gray tanktop, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots, just like Tenten. Her knuckle gloves had little metal studs in them and her nails were painted black. Her makeup was put to a minimum, meaning, only a thin line of black, making her eyes stand out. She had an elegant air about her, which did fit her nature. Her family owned a famous studio for children who wanted to learn about the tea ceremony and flower arranging.

Satsuki had black hair with purple streaks. Her eyes were a reddish brownish color, and she was the one that went overboard. Her outfit was totally visual kei. She had a white mask over her nose and mouth, a blue leathery jacket with a whole bunch of zippers and buckles, a big metal cross necklace, cross earrings, black bondage pants, a mini tophat, light brown rocking horse shoes, and faded gray skinny jeans. You couldn't help but stare at her. She stood out from the group, since she was the one with all the crazy clothes, that most people can't help but want.

"Dunno... Wanna stay here for a few minutes?" Satsuki shrugged, watching with Tenten.

"Yeah. Gotta get a breather from how much Miyo made us follow her at that fast pace." Haku chuckled, sitting like an elegant lady would. Her clothes did match her family background, but when needed, she would wear an outfit that her mom would give her. Tenten nodded, still watching the people.

"Oh my God......" Satsuki suddenly froze, looking at one spot.

"What?" Haku and Tenten asked at the same time, Satsuki was sitting there, her mouth wide open. They followed her eyes, and saw..... **(dundundun!!!!! Just Kidding....)** a guy. Not just any guy..... A HOT guy.... His eyes were ivory white, pupil-less, except it was obvious he could see. He was texting someone, oblivious to the people staring at him as they walked by. There was a huge crowd around him. He had a lip ring on his lip, his skin was pale, his skin flawless, and just beautiful. Or handsome.... Both actually. He had on some black straight jeans and had no shirt on. Leaving most of the girls in his audience salivating. Tenten couldn't tear her eyes off of him. He was ultimate eyecandy. Haku wasn't as hypnotized by his appearance as the other two.

"Oy,.... Haku?" Tenten asked, watching as Haku walked up to the guy. What was she planning to do?

Neji's POV (For A Short While):

The music flowed through his veins, calming his nerves. The girls were bugging him. He could feel the eyes of the girls, burning holes into his skin. He was still texting his friends back. They were supposed to be back soon.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Annoyed, he glared up at the person who was bugging him. There was a girl. She looked like the type brought up in a greenhouse (rich) and in human terms, she would be considered "hot." She gestured towards his ear. Neji pulled his earphones out, and stared at her curiously.

"Um... Random question, but how do you keep such good care of you hair?" Haku asked, eyes serious, Neji blinked.... Had she just asked what he though she just asked?

"Pffft.." Neji tried to hold his laugh in.

"Oy! Don't laugh at me!" Haku huffed, insulted. Neji just laughed, laughing harder the madder she got.

"You know what! Never mind!" Haku turned around, and stormed back to her friends. Neji sat there, watching her, still chuckling. How amusing. The #1 question he had never thought he'd be asked that day. He sighed, and got up, dusting off his pants. This night would be cold to the humans, but the chill felt warm for him. He started walking toward the girl and her friends, her two friends staring at him. They were both pretty much the same as the other girl who had amused him. They started looking panicky when he got near.

"So, you're curious on how I keep my hair so healthy?" Neji asked, hand on the table they sat at, smirking. The two friends stared at the girl, wondering what he was talking about.

"W-what exactly did Haku ask you?" The one with the flashy outfit asked, staring at him, wondering what was going on.

"She asked me how I take such good care of my hair." Neji grinned, his white teeth gleaming. He made sure not to grin wide enough to show his canines. The other girl, with the camouflage combat boots started laughing, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Tenten! Shut up!" Haku smacked Tenten on her arm, blushing.

"Sorry!! Th-t-that's just t-ttoo funny!! You go up to a total stranger that practically the whole crowd is having fantasies about, AND YOU ASK HIM HOW HE TAKE SUCH GOOD CARE OF HIS HAIR?!?!?!?" Tenten was off with another set of laughter, this one louder than the last. Tatsuki was also laughing.

"What do you want?" Haku asked, pouting, glaring at Neji.

"You're the one that asked me how I take good care of my hair." Neji grinned again.

"You know... I'd like to wipe that self-confident smile off of your face. Right now." Haku growled, arms crossed and leaning against the chair. Just then, Neji's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah. Right now? Alright. I'll go over there right now." Neji hung up and smiled.

"Sorry! Not today!" Neji ran off towards the area where he had been standing a while ago.

"COME BACK HERE!!!! I STILL NEED TO SMACK YOU!!!!!!!!" Haku yelled after Neji, shaking her fist at him. He just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Too bad!" Tenten laughed at Haku. Was it just her, or was Neji staring at her longer than the others?

"This day is killing me!" Satsuki twisted their heads back to the area where Neji was now grinning and waving at someone.

"Eh?" Tenten's eyes were wide again, staring at the group of people. There, in the middle of the shopping court was Neji, and his friends.

There were now a whole crowd of beautiful people crowding around. He was standing between a blonde guy and a raven haired girl. The girl had the same eyes, so Tenten guessed it was Neji's sister or something. The blond guy was grinning widely and hugging Hinata, his arm around her hip. Beside them were more people. One girl was also blond, and she was clutching to a black haired guy's arm. He had short hair, and looked like he grinned all the time. Another girl was a pink haired girl, who was also clutching onto a guy's arm. This time, he had long-ish hair, and the back of it reminded Tenten of a duck's butt. There was also another blond girl who was laughing along with another black-haired guy. The girl had her hair in four different ponytails, and the guy had a pineapple shaped hairstyle. He looked bored, but he still smiled. There was also a guy with a dog. He was feeding the dog some pretzels. They all seemed like very good friends. They were all joking around with each other, and the pin -haired girl and the blonde girl with the long bangs were looking through each other's bags, and showing off what they had bought. Looking at some of the stuff, Tenten guessed that they were rich... VERY rich. They were all dressed differently. The blonde girl with the long bangs and high ponytail were both wearing bright-colored clothing, their skins slightly more tanned than the others around them. They also both wore skirts, and high heels, and not much dark colors. They had on lots of earrings, and accessories.

The girl with the four ponytails was dressed in punk lolita clothing, all ripped and teared. The raven haired girl was wearing a simple gray cardigan with a white spaghetti strap underneath. She had on black leggings under that, and white buckled boots.

The guy that the pink haired girl was hanging onto had a lip piercing like Neji, and wore a brown sweater with a black shirt underneath. His pants were simple and black, with about 2 chains hanging on them. The blond one was wearing a black short-sleeved little jacket that said Gunshot Hero with little blood splatters on it. He also had on a blue and red striped long-sleeved shirt underneath. He had black bondage pants on, and like the others, a lip piercing, but his was a stud. The guy with the pineapple hair was wearing a graphics tee with a white jacket above. His jeans were baggy and ripped up at the knees. The guy the blond girl with the long bangs was holding onto had on a simple black shirt, cut off to show a bit of his midriff and straight jeans, with metal studs on them. The guy with the dog had on a jacket with fur at the collar, and cargo pants, in a tannish color.

The thing that made them stand out the most was their inhuman beauty. Each one of them looked like they had been carved out of stone, by the greatest artist of all time. Whoever it was. They were all flawless in looks. Their teeth were bright white, their eyebrows thin and arched, and their hairs were all perfect. Looked like the wind didn't even like to mess up their looks. Even though it would probably look sexy.....

Tenten shook her head, and glanced over at Neji. Their eyes connected, and Neji looked away, back to chatting with the blond guy next to him. They were all walking together, looking like they would rather like to hurry on.

"Tenten! Let's go!" Tenten startled back to reality, and looked around. Her friends were waiting for her to get up. They were already down the alley.

"We gotta go1 No matter how much you want to ogle. It's the time of night when the drunks and the gangsters are out." Haku shouted back to her, trying to get herself heard over the crowd of people. Tenten checked her watch. It was already almost midnight.

"Wait up!" Tenten ran after her friends, sparing one more glance at Neji. Neji. On the other hand, watched her back, as she disappeared in the crowd.

"Hinata-chan! I think your brother is checking a girl out..." Naruto whispered, knowing that Neji could hear. Neji whipped his head around, and glared at Naruto.

"Oh! Dear me! I got the ice monster mad!" Naruto clutched his heart and acted like he was scared.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke grinned, watching them. Hinata was giggling at Naruto.

"But Neji! You seriously need to get a partner!" Sakura called over from her talk with Ino.

"I know! You're going to be a loner. And if you don't find someone before your 100th year alive, then you're going to turn unstable, and the council will have to lock you up, and eventually, it'll kill you." Temari added nonchalantly, knowing quite well that Neji knew what she had told him.

"I know.... Quit bugging me about it." Neji sighed, and walked towards the car that was waiting for them. It was a sleek black limousine, the driver already out and opening the door for them.

"We're staying at the Hyuuga house this time?" Sai asked, looking at the car distastefully. He had a thing against limos.

"Yes! The rich one!" Kiba laughed as Hinata shot him a look. "Just kidding!" He ran into the car, Akamaru following behind.

"We can all fit in there right?" Shikamaru looked skeptically at the car.

"Of course. It was dad that made the arrangements anyway." Hinata smiles, climbing in with Naruto.

"And Hiashi-sama Never messes anything up." Sakura nodded, following the others.

"Who was that girl Neji-san? The one you kept looking at." Sai asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"Someone..." Neji answered. The moon was still high in the sky, but covered by some clouds. Sighing, Neji tried to catch some snooze while in the car. It'd take 20 minutes to get back to the Hyuuga house from the city. He hadn't gone to sleep for about 6 months now. He seriously wanted one.

**OK! The "second" chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review! I barely got any for the first two chapters! One for each chapter I think.... You Guys need To Review Some More! Exercise For The Fingers! I Won't Update For Some Time Because I'm Still Writing Metamorphose. See ya!**


	4. Phase 3

Vampire Kisses

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto....**

**A/N: Sorry For The Late And Double Update.. Accidentally Forgot About The Replace Chapter Thing I Could Do.... Here's A Long Chapter To Make Up For The Update-less Period :]**

Chapter 4: A Secret Night Life

Tenten paced back ad forth, ignoring her friends who were sitting on her bed, calm.

"Tenten-chan! You're making me dizzy!" Miyo groaned, darting her eyes up, then back to her phone screen, texting someone.

"Yeah Tenten.. They're supposed to call us any minute. Why so nervous?" Satsuki rolled her eyes at Tenten's nervousness. Haku sat nearby, pouring some tea into a ceramic cup.

"Patience Tenten..." Haku blew on the surface of the liquid, and took a sip, grinning brightly. Miyo snatched up another cup, and drank it slowly.

"Always the best tea..." Miyo sighed, staring dreamily at the ceiling, holding onto her cup. Tenten glared at her friends, and continued to pace, biting her thumb nail. Miyo glared at the offending habit, and muttered something about a poor nail..

At that moment, a loud hard rock tune came on, and Tenten dived towards her cell phone, pressing the pick-up button.

"Hello?" She asked smiling. She already knew who it was.

"Is it Zabuza?" Satsuki whispered, smirking at Haku, who almost dropped the teapot, and smacked her on the arm.

"Yeah Zabuza! We're all ready! What's up there?"

"Hey boss. These two guys from a new gang in town came. They won't leave, so we thought you could handle it. Come down where you always do, and we'll lead them in." Zabuza spoke on the other line, quickly hanging up after that. He was never a talker.

"Looks like we got some people trying to negotiate today!" Tenten grinned, looking at her friends, who were now grinning back.

"Let's go! It's show time!" Haku leaped off the bed, and grabbed her jacket off a nearby chair. Tenten walked out, turning the lights off after Miyo. They all climbed into her car, and she started the engine.

"Remember! We have school tomorrow!" Satsuki pointed out, buckling up. Tenten just revved her engine, and smirked.

Different Point Of View:

Ren tapped his foot on the hard stone floor, glaring at all the people in the room. He didn't get how THIS was a gang's "headquarters". The floor was sleek, and made of marble. From the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier, and chairs stood throughout the whole room, except for behind the black, neat desk that stood in front of the door. Even the members of the "gang" were clean, dressed in suits, or just normal, and clean clothes. This was the waiting room... The people stared at him warily, making him nervous. His partner that he had been sent to "visit" with was currently out, taking a smoke.

Suddenly, a group of about six people walked in, and all the people in the room straightened up, giving them their respect. In the front was a harsh looking guy, with a long black, leather trenchcoat that was unbuttoned, a snug white turtle neck underneath, chains wrapped around it. He wore crimson red bondage pants, with a whole bunch of zippers, and a black headband that head his spiky black hair back. His eyes were fierce and he had no eyebrows, his mouth pulled down in a frown. He wore torn, leather boots and knuckle gloves adorned his hands. Behind him were more ragged looking people. A few guys, some girls. They were the ones that looked more like people that belonged in a gang. The eyebrow less man stopped in front of him, and spoke.

"The bosses will see you now. Please follow me." His voice was loud, and emotionless. His eyes were like stone too. No emotions flickered across his face. He betrayed nothing.

"I though you said that they weren't here yet." Ren replied, staying where he was.

"I did. Now they're here."

"But they haven't even walked through this hall. I only saw one entrance."

"Tsukigomi-san. It's best not to ask questions." with that, the man walked off towards the door, and waited for Ren to catch up. Turning the handle, he opened the door and walked in, quickly walking over to a chair in the corner, sitting down, and closing his eyes. Nonetheless, Ren knew he was alert. The other five people took stations outside the door, each shouting a "Hey!" into the room, and greeted with a waving hand.

Ren surveyed the room. The walls were pitch black, and a bigger chandelier than the one outside hung from the middle of the room. The floors were made out of the same black marble as the rest of the building, and gold and black furniture stood throughout the room. In the middle, though, was one big couch where four figures were sitting. The lights were dimmed so Ren couldn't see very well who they were. There was a table in front of them, a tea kettle sitting on it, and several cups were placed on the table. Otherwise, the room was bare.

Ren walked over to the couch, and sat across from the four, not even thinking about his partner. He could stay out in the "waiting room" for all her cared. Her looked up, and saw the faces of four teens staring back at him.

"Is this a joke?" he blurted out, looking skeptically at the four. They were probably only around sixteen or eighteen years old. One of them, when he asked that, got up, and smirked. Her hair was dark brown, pulled up in a genie ponytail. She was dressed more like someone he would see around the cities, not like some rich snob. She stepped forward, and whipped out a long, sleek katana, holding it up to his throat, that he didn't realize what she was doing until she was standing in front of him, grinning widely, eyes angry.

"It might be, but you'd better hope it wasn't," she answered, pressing the katana harder, then sliding it back into the scabbard. Ren swallowed hard, and felt his neck.

"Tea?" One of them asked politely, hand gestured towards the cup. Ren nodded, and she poured some steaming green tea into one cup, and slid it over to his side of the table.

"Well! What'd you come here for?" This one was more perky. She was wearing bright colors, her hair bright blond, and she was sitting there, blowing on her nails, and painting them neon pink.

"I-I came here to ask if your gang would like to buy." Ren hefted his suitcase onto the table, making it bang, and earning him a glare from the one who had offered him tea.

"Buy what?" This one was a visual kei. That much he knew already.

"Some drugs." He popped the top open, and revealed the whole thing to be packed with different drugs. The one who had pressed the knife to his throat snorted.

"So..... Mr.....?" the bright one asked.

"Ren is fine. If I may, what are your names?" He was one of the only polite ones in his gang. That was why he was always sent to do the negotiating.

"I'm Satsuki. She's Miyo, that's Tenten, and our little lady, Haku." Satsuki gestured to each in turn, Miyo giving a energetic wave before going back to her nails.

"Mr. Ren. Your gang must be new in town!" Miyo replied, focused on the mini paintbrush and the rhinestones that she was gluing on now.

"Yes. How did you know?" Ren was curious. Was it that obvious?

"You don't seem to know who we are." Tenten curtly added, finger resting on the hilt of her weapon.

"No."

"Well. I'll tell you. We're a gang that isn't like the others. Sure, we fight and stuff, but only if provoked to the fullest intent. We don't deal with drugs, since those are for the low-life losers who think that that's the only way to feel good. And we don't go around dressed like hobos and cussing in every sentence. Got it?" Tenten hissed, glaring over at him. He gulped, and closed his suitcase. Well obviously, they weren't interested.

"Then I'll get going." Ren stood up stiffly. The girls frightened him. Sure, they were just sitting there, acting as if they didn't have a care in the world, but they emitted the most darkest feeling when he had mentioned drugs. Like he had insulted them immensely. He walked to the door swiftly, and walked out as Zabuza opened it, and dragged his partner with him.

"Zabuza-san! Sit down. You've had some long nights." Haku gestured over for him to sit down as he closed the door. He nodded, and walked over to sit where Ren had sat a minute ago. Haku poured him some strong tea, and handed him the cup, smiling. Zabuza took a sip, and smiled as he tasted the sweet and bitter tea.

"Excellent tea as always Haku." Zabuza smiled, and Haku blushed, while Tenten and the girls giggled at her.

"My my. That guy just made my blood boil. What does he take us as? Idiots?" Satsuki sighed, and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Unlike those idiots, our senses are better than theirs since WE don't do drugs..." Tenten muttered.

"Awww... Calm down! You scared the poor fella. A delicious looking fella too.." Miyo licked her lips, and smirked, her eyes going dark for a second.

"You're going psycho again..." Haku pointed out. Miyo snapped out of it and smiled.

"No biggy!" She went back to painting her nails to the perfection, taking sips of tea in between. Tenten sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. They had done their best to make their "gang" look not-so-bad-ass. They were the most known on the streets, and their groups consisted of only those who did not cuss in every sentence, those who were strong enough, or just simple eye-candy. The four girls were the leaders, and they surprised people with their young age. Of course, that just pissed them off. Whenever drug dealers from other gangs came, they simply chased them off.

Their gang was perfect. Not even the police suspected some of the biggest accidents to be the fault of their gang. When a police _did_ storm the building, all they would find were nicely dressed rich people, talking amongst themselves, and a few suspicious looking people around. Then, when they saw the girls, they would stop thinking suspiciously at all. I mean, how could _anyone_ suspect those four, sweet looking, tea-drinking girls? Suckers.... That's all Tenten had to say.

"By the way... Whose group was that person from?" Haku asked, putting her tea down. Zabuza mimicked the action, and got serious.

"By what I have found out in the short amount of time, her was from the Hebi group. Currently the most notorious group there is in Konoha. They stand at the top with drug and weapon deals, and their group has some of the most best fighters there are." Zabuza quickly looked at this file to see if her had left out anything important. "I believe that is all there is that is important.. Actually... The group is run by a person named Orochimaru."

"Thank you...." Satsuki smiled. That had done no good... There was nothing special about that group.

"We'll beat them soon..." Miyo giggled, blowing on her work. Tenten rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going on a walk..." She walked out the door, and nodded to everyone who nodded their heads in respect towards her. They felt no embarrassment at bowing to a high schooler. Especially since she could take them all on at once, and kick their asses big time.

As she got outside, Tenten breathed the night air silently, looking around. Looked like the area was empty. Satisfied, she walked down the street, starting at a steady jog. The night was quiet, and allowed her to think. She would have to go to school tomorrow. That was a big downer... The good thing was that she had the ability to wake up at the needed time with no troubles, so sleeping late was no trouble. It was already past midnight anyways. And for some reason, she was never tired. She never found that weird though.

_Hmmmm... Wonder what's for breakfast...._ Tenten sniffed, spacing off. She continues running through the streets, lost in her thoughts.

"Ooof!" Tenten blinked and shook her head. She had just run into a perfectly chiseled chest. A sexy perfectly chiseled chest... Shaking her head again, she stood there, frozen.

"You okay? Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going..." Tenten had heard that voice before... That somehow soothing voice...

"You!" Tenten jumped back, and pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"My my... Well if it isn't you... What a wonderful way to be greeted..." Neji rolled his eyes and pulled his hand through his hair.

"What are you doing here?!?" Tenten yelped, still pointing.

"I would appreciate it if you lowered that offending finger... If you must know, I live here..." With that, he pointed to a HUGE mansion that was behind them.

"Oh..." Tenten's mouth was shaped in a perfect "O" shape, that almost made Neji chuckle. Almost. Instead, he just smirked.

"Your name was Tenten right? I'm Neji. May _I _be the one asking what you're doing here?" he continued smirking, his eyes barely visible from the shadow of his hood, but it was obvious that he found her amusing.

"I----I-----I was just going home!" Tenten said quickly, wincing when Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Alright... I won't ask why you're lying." Neji frowned slightly, then sighed. "Sorry. Got to go.." Just as Neji turned around, Hinata saw four people stick their heads out of the window.

"NEJI!! COME HERE!!!" Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata yelled through the window.

"Actually..... If it has something to do with those four, I'd rather not go..." Neji grimaced at seeing the make up brushes in their hands. Tenten was giggling.

"NEJI!! YOU LOOK PRETTY AS A GIRL!! COME ON!!! WE HAVE TO TAKE A PICTURE THIS TIME!!!! THE LAST TIME WAS WHEN YOU WERE 6!!! WE GOTTA UPGRADE!" They yelled, gesturing for Neji to come.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Neji hollered back, walking away, taking Tenten with him.

"DON'T MA—---- Oh! I SEE!! YOU'RE WITH A GIRL! ALRIGHT! WHEN YOU RETURN THEN!!!" Sakura grinned, evilly. Neji wondered how Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were faring... Actually... He'd rather not learn about how it had turned out for them.

"You have funny friends!" Tenten was still giggling into her hand, trying to be quiet.

"That's what you say... You don't wake up to find them trying to sabotage your face every morning.." Neji shuddered.

"Hey! Want to come with me? Back to the base? I think it's alright for you to know." Tenten winked at him before he could ask, and pulled him back in the direction from where she had come.

"Where are we going?" Neji glanced around the empty street before seeing the single black building that stood there. It looked like a mini mansion. Tenten walked up, and pushed the door open.

"Tenten-san. Welcome back!" People greeted, bowing, and giving Neji weird looks.

"What the hell?" Neji muttered, glancing around. The whole place was furnished well. First-class like to be exact. And everyone in the rooms that they passed through were well-dressed and well mannered. Until they got to The Door (As Neji had seen fit to name). In front were a rowdy bunch of people, dressed in street clothes, and conversing with the others, guarding the door?

"Tenten! Hey! What's up? Back from your jog already? Who's the hunk?" A girl asked, grinning to Tenten, and giving her a high-five.

"Hey! Yeah I'm back! And this is Neji. Well I'm going in!" Tenten pushed The Doors open, and jumped out of the way, just in time to dodge Zabuza, running towards them, a HUGE sword in his hands.

"Shit!" Neji knew he could move fast, but he had to pretend he was human right? So he jumped back fast, leaning out of Zabuza's reach.

"GO ZABUZA! WOO! YEAH!" Satsuki yelled through the open doorway. Neji saw Tenten, smiling on the couch, watching the fight. Inwardly sighing, Neji slid the hidden dagger in his sleeves into his hand, and swung upward, catching Zabuza's blade in a block.

_Hn... Pretty strong for a human... But not strong enough.._ Neji smirked at Zabuza's calm face, and pushed the dagger upward, sending both blades up, and both opponents jumped back, avoiding the attack that followed the moment of weakness. Neji leaned forward, arms behind him, and ran up to Zabuza fast, and in seconds, he was right in behind him, causing the man to widen his eyes. Neji calmly placed his dagger on Zabuza's neck, and smiled.

"Game over."

"BRAVO! I haven't seen a decent fight in forever... How'd you bump into _him_? And how did you know he was a fighter?" Miyo asked, taking a cookie off of the plate on the table.

"Oh, he lives around here, and he was on the run from his friends who wanted to give him a makeover. Apparently, he looks good as a girl.... And he just had the build of a fighter! How could _anyone_ miss that?" Tenten nodded, satisfied with her explanation. Zabuza had put his sword back into the hidden part of the corner where he had sat a while ago, and nodded at Neji, making it known that he could come in.

"What was that? Are you girls incapable of giving a decent "Hello"?

"Nope. Gotta have some action when away from school!" Satsuki chirped. Haku just shook her head, and poured an extra cup of tea and handed it to Neji. He gave it an experimental sip, and finding it not that bad, continued drinking it. He sat on a chair across from the girls, where Zabuza was, and watched the girls as they talked.

"So! Neji!When did you move into the neighborhood?" Miyo asked, grinning.

"Today. I find this place quite agreeable to live in." Neji answered.

"Neh! Who were those people with you earlier in the city?" Satsuki asked, curious.

"Those were my friends that are staying with me. The girl with the eyes like mine is my cousin." Neji took another sip from the cup and set it down again.

"How do all of you fit in the house?" Haku raised her eyebrow, curious.

"You should have seen his house..... IT WAS HUUUUGGEEE!!!!" Tenten gestured with her arms, eyes wide.

"That is my uncle's house. He let us borrow it while he stays at his bigger house."

"Woah.... So it gets BIGGER?" Tenten was trying to imagine something like that. She lived in a normal sized house, so she had never been in a big house before.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Zabuza got up, and nodded to the girls.

"Alright! By Zabu-chii!!" Miyo waved happily, not noticing the narrowing of Zabuza's eyes. Satsuki laughed.

"Bye bye 'Zabu-chii'!" Tenten waved too, trying to keep her laughter in. Zabuza walked out briskly, ignoring the laughter behind him.

"I have to go too..." Neji also got up, walking towards the door.

"Alright Neji! Bye bye! See you sometime... Have no idea when!" Miyo waved to him too.

"We should all get going..." Haku sighed, and started gathering her tea supplies.

"Oh right! I have to go to sleep! I'll be too tired in the morning!" Satsuki jumped up, and ran out. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

Neji then walked out, remembering clearly which ways to go to get to the door. He didn't look back once. But there was something.... Something about that girl that just drew him to her. Neji was determined to find out.

Next Day:

"Tenten! Get out! You'll be late!" Tenten finished pulling her socks on, and jumped off of her bed.

"Coming mom! Keep your wig on!" She called out, cheerily.

"What did you say?!? You ungrateful little----"

"Honey..... She's messing with you..." Tenten giggled as she ran down the stairs, and saw her parents in the kitchen, her mom gripping a spatula like it was her life, and her dad calmly reading the newspaper at the table.

"I know.. Hurry up! Go go go!" Tenten's mom ushered her out, hurrying her along.

"Jeez! I'm going! I'm going!" Tenten smiled at her mom, and ran out the house. "Bye!" Once she reached the road, she slowed down a bit, joining the students already walking down the hill, towards either Konoha High, or Suna High, their neighbor school. Tenten ran towards Konoha High, wanting to get a little early at least. When she reached the school. She slipped her bag off of her shoulder and walked over to her locker to get her shoes. Gathering her books and slipping her shoes on, she walked o her classroom where two people would be waiting for her.

"Tenten! Come here! Haku already went to her class!" Satsuki gestured for her to come join the little circle.

"Haku and her stupid advanced brain..." Miyo muttered, before brightening again.

"So! Yesterday was fun! Think out gang should go on a raid tonight?" Tenten put her bag next to her seat, ignoring the glances that people gave her.

"Nah.. To much of a hassle! It's so funny... People still respect us...." Miyo giggled, glancing around at everyone that was staring at her.

"Of course! We're pretty, athletic, and pretty smart...." Satsuki counted off of her fingers.

"Conceited much?" Tenten snorted, receiving a smack on her shoulder.

"Alright class! Settle down and get to your seats! I have an announcement to make!" Kakashi entered the classroom, smacking the surface of his desk with a folder. Everyone scurried to their desks, and leaned forward, interested by what their teacher had to say.

"We have some new students!" Right then, everyone started whispering amongst themselves.

"Is it a girl?"

"It HAS to be a guy!"

"A hot one..."

"You know... He said studentssss. Plural." Someone remarked from the back. During this time, Tenten had been doodling in her notebook, not really paying attention.

So what if they had a new student? Nothing special....

"You can come in now." Kakashi called over to the door. The classroom was silent as the door opened, and someone stepped in. Five people. At that moment, the girls all squealed as the guys groaned.

"Another guy... And they'll steal all the girls!"

"Introduce yourselves please..." Then, as he said that, three girls and another guy walked in, smiling.

"Hello.... My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone (Except Tenten) was staring at the new people. They all looked so...... perfect. Sasuke had black hair, mouth pulled down in a slight frown, and obsidian black eyes.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice ta meet 'ya!" Sakura beamed, waving. The guys were already drooling. This one had pink hair and deep, green eyes. Her skin was perfect, and her lips were slightly puckered, giving her an overall cute look.

"I'm Naruto! What's shaking?" He grinned, teeth white, and contrasting against his slightly tanned skin. His blue eyes were bright, and looked like a friendly person.

"I---I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata blushed, twiddling with her fingers. Hinata had long black hair, bangs sometimes covering her eyes, and her eyes were white.

"And I'm Neji Hyuuga. Pleasure." Neji sighed, uninterested.... Until a certain someone fell off of their chair..

"Tenten... Do you have something to say?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows, looking at Tenten, sitting on the floor, mouth open, eyes wide, and a finger pointing at Neji.

"Y-Y-Y-You!" Tenten gasped, staring at Neji.

"Oh. Tenten. Nice to see you here." Neji smirked, looking at Tenten as she blushed, realizing all the eyes on her.

"So you know each other?" Sakura asked, looking back and forth.

"Oh! That was the girl from last night! Good pick Neji!" Ino flashed a thumbs up at Neji, smiling.

"Ino....." Neji growled, glaring over at Ino. She just giggled.

"Alright.... You guys can pick a seat anywhere." Kakashi waved a hand absently towards the empty seats, and Ino immediately ran over to a seat in the back with Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke. Hinata sat in front of Naruto in one row, and Neji walked over to an empty seat next to Tenten.

"Tenten! Will you please sit in your seat now? Or do you plan to sit on the ground like that for the whole time?" Tenten bolted up, and sat in her seat, glaring a bit over at Neji. He just chuckled, and opened his notebook.

Lunch Time:

"That bitch......"

"Bitch means _female_ dog... And that guy is _obviously_ male.." Haku grinned.

"Shut up...." Tenten growled. Throughout the whole day, Neji had somehow ended up in all her classes, and sat next to her. And infuriatingly, he just smirked through the whole thing.

"Damn him and that sexy smirk of his..."

"Of who's?" Tenten and her friends turned around to see Sakura and a blond girl walking over.

"Who you talking about? Could it be.....? Mr. Icebox?" Sakura stared at Tenten, her perfectness unnerving.

"Cut it out you two... They have been taught to not talk to strangers." Sasuke smacked Sakura on the head, earning a killer glare.

"Fuck off Uchiha!" Sakura flipped him off, sticking her tongue out.

"Now now. That's not any way to talk to your beloved boyfriend is it?" Sasuke smirked, Sakura immediately quieting. "That's what I thought."

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!" Hinata came skipping down the hall, smiling, and dragging Naruto by the wrist.

"Woah! Slow down Hinata!" Naruto stopped as they reached the two girls. "Hey teme!"

"Hn...."

"LEARN SOME ADVANCED VOCABULARY!!"

"Calm down forehead..."

"What did you call me Ino-pig?" The two girls started snarling at each other, as Tenten and her friends watched, kind of freaked out.

"Oh! You must be Tenten! Nice to meet you!" Hinata smiled, and stretched her hand out. Tenten warily reached out, and shook hands. Hinata's hand was warm, completely different from her pale look. It looked like she had lived in the Arctic her whole life until now.

"N-Nice to meet you too." Tenten replied, noticing all the people stopping to look at the "perfect people".

"Guys! Come on!" The guy they had seen with the dog that night came running around the corner, towards them.

"Well! Gotta go!" Ino waved, and ran, dragging Sakura and Sasuke. Hinata giggled, and giving a wave of her own, walked away, chatting with Naruto.

"She seemed more shy in class." Satsuki pointed out.

"Probably isn't comfortable walking in front of a lot of people." Miyo chirped. The girls just nodded and continued onto the cafeteria. Tenten walked over to the lunch line, and sighed. There was absolutely no point in going to school. She picked up an apple and put it on her plate. Then, grabbed a slice of pizza, a bottle of water, and walked off towards 'their' table. She waved to Zabuza and the few other gang members sitting there.

"If it isn't Zabuza-_sempai_! You're lucky to be a senior..." Satsuki groaned, and set her lunch tray onto the table.

"Not really..." Zabuza snorted, picking at his food. Tenten laughed, and sat down, opening her bottle of water. She waved to the people who waved to her, acknowledging them.

"Tenten-san! When are we going on a raid?" One of them, Zaku, asked eagerly. Other people nodded eagerly.

"Girls?" Tenten smiled to her friends, watching as they all giggled.

"Tonight!" Miyo laughed, throwing her hands up, and earning aloud cheer from everyone sitting at that table.

"And what are you guys talking about?" Tenten turned around. She knew that voice. That husky, yet comforting voice...

"N-Neji! You s-shouldn't butt into other people's businesses!" Hinata scolded, taking hold of Neji's sleeve. "Off we go!" And Hinata skipped off towards an open table, the rest of the group following. It was really freaky how they were all so perfect. Like Greek statues come to life.

"So where are we raiding?" Kin, another member asked, leaning in.

"Hmmmmm.... How bout Hyuuga mansion? We can give the new people a welcome!" Satsuki giggled, earning approving cheers from their buddies. Unnoticed to them, the "new people" were giggling and laughing behind them, a mischievous shine in their eyes.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!~~~~~ What Will Happen? I Have No Idea :P Lol... Don't Expect Anything Good! Cause I Doubt It Will Turn Out Good :] **

**See Ya Next Time!**

**- xMulticolored**


	5. Phase 4

Vampire Kisses

**Disclaimer: Sue Me. I Don't Own Naruto :P**

**A/N: Sorry For That Sorry Excuse Of A Chapter Last Time... I Reread It, And I Practically Would Have Shot Myself In The Head... But As You Can Tell! I Have Not :]**

**I'm On Spring Break, But My Dear Mother Has Been Dragging Me Places, And Not Letting Me On The Computer, So I Have Not Had Much Time To Type This Chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Intrusion

"Everyone in position?" Tenten whispered into the walkie-talkie, eying the house in front of them. Now seeing it closer, Tenten could NOT believe how big the place was.

"Fucking rich bastards..." Tenten growled, looking around for the signal. In the corner of her eye, she saw a quick blink of light. Smirking she gestured behind her for her team to get ready. This was an intrusion. They weren't going to steal or anything... Just a few eggs here, some whipped cream there, and other things, and voila! They were out.

The gang had three types of raids. One was when they infiltrated the house, scared the crap out of the people occupying the building, and ran out, laughing their asses off. This was one they did when bored. The second was for more serious reason. That one would be to either steal, or destroy something that the person had. These were very rare, for the gang was not in any kind of trouble. The last one was when they just wanted to leave some pranks behind, then run out giggling. Except for the second type of raid, raids were perfectly useless, and only carried out when the gang was utterly bored out of their minds.

And right now, they were currently carrying out the third type of raid. All the materials were in a bag, slung over Tenten, Miyo, Satsuki, and Haku's shoulders. They were each leading a "squad" and had divided the mansion into parts so that they were each appointed to one area. Tenten got the second floor of the house, and she had no idea what that part held.

"Ready to move?" Satsuki asked through the walkie-talkie.

"You bet 'cha!" Miyo giggled, immediately followed by the shushing from her squad.

"Let's go go go!" Tenten replied, turning her walkie-talkie off. They needed the silence. Glancing around the yard, Tenten cracked her knuckles, eyes darting back and forth. She could see Miyo's group, stalking off towards the back entrance. Tenten signaled to her team, a dagger at the ready. Who knew if she needed it? Running up to the house silently, Tenten ran up the brick wall, using the bricks as hold for her hands and feet. The rest knew what they had to do. Following her lead, they spread out on the wall, and climbed up to one window. Tenten grunted as she reached the second floor window. For some reason, she was forbidden from entering the first floor. Haku got that part... So they had to go through the tedious process of climbing a wall.

"It's weird... Why no security?" One of the crew asked. Tenten had been wondering the same thing, but decided that she shouldn't linger on something like that. It still bugged her though. Why?

The family was rich. The mansion was huge, the house looked loaded. Were they not afraid?

"Relax... We've raided bigger and richer houses without getting caught. What's the difference with this one?" A guy remarked from the back. Tenten shrugged, and looked through the window she was in front of. Her hands were hurting. Making sure she had a good footing, Tenten cracked the window open quietly, and looked around. The window wasn't locked either..... Shaking her head, she climbed in, and helped the others in.

"Alright... Spread out and do your jobs." Tenten handed out the material from her bag to random people, and separated. Tenten stood, watching for a minute, then led the small group that had decided to stick with her towards a door. There were like 20 doors in one room... What was with that? Snorting quietly, Tenten placed her hand on the knob, and turned the handle with a quiet 'click'. Looking around again, she quietly turned the handle and opened the door slowly. Creeping into the room, Tenten flicked her flashlight on and shone it around the area. It was a bathroom. It took her a while to realize that because of how huge it was, but after seeing the toilet, shower, and etc. It was pretty obvious that it was a bathroom.

"This is as big as my room...." Tenten groaned, putting the bag down. Kin giggled silently, and picked up a bottle of whipped cream.

"Let's 'whip up' the trouble!!" Kin whispered, pushing her sleeves up as she approached the sink. Tenten smirked, and shaking her head, walked over to the door that was next to the one she had just come through. She needed to check where exactly they were in the house. If she was in the bathroom right now, then the room before was probably a bedroom of some sort. Since it had seemed empty, probably a guest room. Luckily there was no one over. This next room would tell her what they had to be careful of. Opening the door, she found a closet. An actually small closet. That made her feel relieved. But looking around, her heart sunk. The closet was full of clothes. And it smelled fresh. That meant that someone was using the room.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Humming quietly, Kin set about to work. She replaced the toothpaste with whipped cream, but failed to realize that the sink was wet. As in. Someone had used it. Then, she set about, putting some saran wrap across the doorway where someone was bound to get caught.

"Kin!" Someone hissed her name, just as a loud clatter interrupted the quiet. Everyone was on high alert. Looking at the spot where Tenten had just stood, they were greeted by the sight of her flashlight, falling to the floor, and bouncing a bit, before settling. The cause of the clatter was not the flashlight, but the walkie talkie that had also dropped from Tenten's pocket. Kin dove for the device, and flicked it on. She pressed down hard on the red button on the side, watching as three little green lights flickered on the corner of the screen.

"Red alert! Tenten has disappeared! No trace of her!" Kin hissed.

"Similar situation here! Except two people were taken: Haku and Zabuza."

"Alright! Calm down! Come back out of the building! Hurry!" Miyo ordered through her walkie talkie. Kin turned back, and motioning to the rest, walked out of the bathroom and back out the window.

"What about Tenten?" One of the guys asked, eyes flickering around.

"I don't know! Wait for Miyo and Satsuki's orders!" They rushed out of the window, making sure to close it when they walked out.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"What do you think you're doing?" Tenten tried to bite Neji's hand, which was currently trying to cover her mouth.

"Sssshhhhhhhhh..." Neji took his hand off of her mouth, and put a finger to his lips. Tenten glared, and watched as Kin talked into the walkie-talkie, then walked out of the bathroom with the others. Neji and Tenten were currently behind the shower curtains, Neji clutching onto Tenten. As the group walked out, Neji stepped quietly out of the tub, bringing Tenten with him.

"Hey! What is your problem? Shouldn't normal people be asleep right now?" Tenten struggled to get out of his firm grasp.

"What if I said I wasn't normal?" Neji whispered, a flash of something showing in his eyes. It was gone before she could fully understand the look. Suddenly, he flashed her a brilliant smile *Insert head-smack here* to her unsuspecting dazzled *Another head-smack* mind.

"All done?" Neji whispered out his door, and seeing something, he nodded, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Who the hell ware you talking to?"

"Naruto.." Neji replied softly, setting her down. Tenten was just about to retort, but was cut off by Haku who was standing in front of her.

"Tenten? You too?" Zabuza was standing behind her, accessing their surroundings.

"How'd they get Zabuza?" Tenten stared.

"How? You simply tackle him!" A loud voice approached the group, followed by the shushing of Hinata.

"Naruto! Some people are actually asleep!"

"Who's asleep?" Sakura came walking in, flicking her hair back.

"No one can sleep with the little ants scurrying around!" Ino skipped in, followed by the rest of the group.

"Excuse me? Ants?" Tenten scoffed, glaring at Ino. Ino just smiled.

Haku sighed and sat down on a nearby sofa.

"So much for a raid..." Zabuza mumbled, making it so that only Tenten and Haku could hear. They both glared at him, only to have him smirk.

"Well! We couldn't let pranks be carried out in the house, so we decided to kidnap!" Naruto grinned, as Sasuke snorted.

"Shut up dobe. You're lucky that Hyuuga-san isn't here..."

"Hyuuga-san? He's right here isn't he?" Haku gestured to Neji who smiled.

"Like teme would call Neji Hyuuga-san...." Naruto grumbled.

"He meant Hinata's dad/Neji's uncle/the school principle..." Sai closed his eyes and leaned back onto the wall.

"School principle? The one that also owns Hyuuga corps.?" Tenten gawked, staring at Hinata in admiration. Hinata fidgeted, then moved behind Naruto, blushing

"Yup! That's the one!" Ino nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Zabuza asked, watching everyone in the room. Something about them made him feel uneasy.. Like they were predators and Haku, Tenten, and he were the prey.

"Relax! You can just sleep over here! Then you can go back to school tomorrow. The kidnapping was just to stop your buddies..." Temari smirked, turning around to head back to her room.

Tenten groaned, and plopped onto the sofa. Haku sent her a reassuring smile.

Everyone else left the room, leaving only Neji there. Tenten stood back up, glaring at him.

"You guys want to see your room? Oh. And Tenten? Next time, check whose room you're stepping into." Neji led the three out and into the hallway.

"Why you......" Haku laughed softly, and followed behind.

"Pretty risky of you guys to raid Hyuuga mansion. We turned off the alarms today too. And you're lucky that my uncle's in Europe right now. If he was here, you guys would all be hurried off to jail."

"Why exactly did you guys turn the alarms off?" Tenten scoffed, dragging her feet along. The hallway was beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. Little wall lamps hung on the walls, illuminating the way softly, with podiums and stands of flowers lined up down the hall. Paintings and plagues also adorned the walls, and the curtains were a light tan color. Everything looked professional and welcoming.

"We felt like we didn't need it tonight."

Tenten pondered on what that meant. Why would some people in a huge mansion, in a city with one of the highest number of criminals, not feel like they needed the alarms? Haku just sighed, and continued walking, Zabuza following closely behind.

"Do you guys want to share a room...?" Neji gestured at Haku and Zabuza who looked at each other and shrugged.

"If it is less troublesome that way." Haku replied, Zabuza staying quiet. Neji nodded and opened one of the rooms that they had been passing by. Tenten peeked inside and saw a huge, black oak bed with a canopy. She giggled at the thought of Zabuza sleeping on it. The blankets were white and looked really soft, along with the pillows. There was a lamp on the bedside table, a big-ass dresser on the side, and a set of sofas in the middle of the room. A tea set sat on the table, making Haku smile. She couldn't survive without her tea.

"Good night." Haku bowed and walked in with Zabuza who closed the door softly behind them.

"Where do I sleep?" Tenten grinned. Hell. If all the rooms were like what she had seen in the house so far, she wouldn't mind sleeping in the closet.

"In my room." was the simple anwer. But that simple answer made Tenten freeze as Neji walked on.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Tenten shrieked, covering her mouth swiftly after remembering what time it was.

"Do you have a problem? All the guest rooms are taken at the moment, seeing as how most of our friends had a seperate room each." Neji smirked, and opened a big set of doors to reveal the room that Tenten had landed in.

"But--- You!----I!------What...?!" Spluttering, Tenten walked in, staring at the room. She was supposed to sleep in the same room with someone she barely knew? Yeah right!

"I'll be sleeping on the sofa then!" Neji stretched and grabbed a blanket.

"But! This is your room!" Snapping back into reality, Tenten grabbed the blanket from Neji and stood firmly, staring at him. He only grinned, and walked closer to her. Tenten took a hesitant step backward, but Neji was already in front of her, their noses almost touching. She gulped. His perfect face was so close to her, his warm breath fanning on her face.

"Would you like it better if we shared the bed?" She heard the teasing note in his voice, and almost melted, but shook her head, and shoved the blanket into his hands.

"On the other hand. You deserve to sleep on the sofa." Tenten walked over to the bed, not looking at Neji.

"Says the one that broke into the house." Neji mumbled, loud enough for Tenten to hear. Ignoring him, she laid down on the fluffy covers and pulled herself in. The bed felt like heaven... It was a good thing she had brushed her teeth before the raid. She wondered what Miyo and Satsuki were doing. Knowing them, they had probably already left the grounds and headed on back home. Her eyes traveled around the room and she stared at all the picture frames in the room. There were only a few, but one caught her interest. In the picture was a smiling, young Neji, holding onto some kind of ball. Beside him, hand on Neji's head, was a man with the same eyes as Neji and Hinata, smiling warmly at the camera. The man was obviously his dad. What happened to him? As her thoughts wandered, Tenten drifted off to sleep, unaware of Neji staring at her face.

Neji POV:

There was something about her. What was it? Staring at her face, Neji was puzzled. Her appearnce was just like Haku's. Pretty in human standards. Her attitude amused him, but there had been plenty of other people that acted like she did. Why was she special? Not to mention, her scent was different from the other humans. It was like she wasn't fully human. But then what was she? The questions just kept on coming.

Realizing that Tenten was staring at something, his acute sight followed her line of view and saw the picture that he had put on his dresser. It was the only picture of his dad that he had. Next to it was a picture of him with Hinata kids, and next to that one was a picture of him with someone else again. Someone with chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes. Her hair was long, and her fangs were noticeable if you looked close. Then, it dawned on him. Tenten looked just like her. The lady that was in the picture with him had been the one that had taken care of him when he was a little boy, after loosing his dad. She had been one of the people that Neji had loved to be around.

After a few years, Neji had heard that she had died from withdrawal symptoms after her human lover had died, leaving a child behind in the world, all alone to fend for itself. Looking back over at Tenten, Neji smiled. It couldn't be. Not her. He was thinking nonsense. Although, with the soft, brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and delicate nose, it seemed possible. Smirking, Neji slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of the woman who had been his "nanny".

Next Morning:

"Mmmmmm... Haaaa...." Tenten sighed, eyes beginning to open. Her bed felt abnormally soft. And comfortable. And it seemed bigger..... Confused, Tenten looked around, eyes still unfocused. Had her room always been so..... white....? Last time she was there (Which had been the night before) it had been dominantly midnight black. Maybe her buddies decided to prank her? Or was she sleeping over at Haku's?

"Uggghhhh.." Groaning, Tenten blinked, and sat up..... "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" ... Only to come face-to-face with none other than Neji.

"Tenten! Tenten! It's me! Neji! Calm down!" Neji clamped his hand over Tenten's mouth, shushing her. Tenten was wide-eyed, staring at Neji, and glancing around the room.

"Calm now?" Tenten nodded, and sighed as Neji removed his hand. The memories of last night's raid had finally come back.

"Get ready. We have to go to school." Neji walked out of the door, and into the halls. Tenten stood there, staring after him for a while. Yawning and scratching her head, she looked at the clock.

_Oh sh----_

Jumping out of the bed, shivering from the lack of warmth, and racing the to the bathroom. Tenten had a feeling that she was going to be late.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!!!" Tenten chorused as she grabbed a random brush on the counter, and dragged it through her hair. A toothbrush lay next to the sink with a note.

_Here's an extra toothbrush. -Neji_

Ripping the post-it off of the handle, Tenten turned the water on and smeared some toothpaste on the bristles. She brushed her teeth quickly, and pulling her hair into a single, messy bun, Tenten splashed some water on her face, and ran out of the bathroom, rushing towards her uniform (How it had ended up there, she had no idea. But being in such a rush as she was, she didn't care.), pulling it on, and rushing out of the room.

"Good morning!" Ino called out from the dining table as Tenten skidded in.

"Breakfast?" Hinata smiled and set a plate down.

"Why are you guys so calm? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Tenten shrieked, grabbing the toast and shoving it in her mouth.

"Tenten.... Rememeber to chew..." Haku raised an eyebrow at her undignified manners and turned back to her eggs.

"Relax. The Hyuuga's dad is the principle. They can ask for an excuse." Shikamaru yawned, trudging in reluctantly after Temari.

"No worries! We've got it all covered. Besides! We can still make it in time!" Naruto grinned, ignoring Tenten's look of disbelief.

"Are you crazy? There is NO WAY in HELL that we will get there in time!!!" Tenten continued rushing through her breakfast, shoving Hinata's delicious eggs into her mouth, and guping down some orange juice.

"I'll take Tenten if she's so worried...." Neji came around the corner, tugging on his cuffs and smirking.

"Great! Let's go." Tenten rushed towards him, and tugging his arm, turned towards the direction where she thought the door was.

"This way." Neji steered her the opposite direction, nodding towards his friends and cousin as he ushered Tenten out of the door.

"See you guys at school!" Tenten waved at Haku and Zabuza, who only waved back.

"So. How are we getting there so fast?" Zabuza picked up his empty plate and headed to the sink.

"By car." Sakura smiled, eyes glinting with glee.

"Can I be late?" Haku gulped, backing her chair out.

"No can do!"

With Tenten And Neji:

"So how are we getting there in.... 15 minutes?" Tenten glances at her cell phone to check the time. "You know. It takes me about 15 minutes to get to school, even when I'm rushing..." Tenten snorted, glancing atr Neji.

"By car of course." Neji simply answered, walking over to the garage door. Pressing in a few numbers, Neji stepped aside as the door slowly lifted.

"Shut up! Of course we go by car! But how do we get there so..... fast..?" Tenten practically whispered the last part as she saw what was in the garage. There, lined up, were about ten sleek sports cars in that one huge garage.

"Holy.... Which one's your's?" Tenten walked around a bright red and blackFerrari 550 Barchetta Pininfarina , a red Citroen Metis, and a silver Audi A5 Cabriolet. There was also a light pink Volkswagon Beetle RSi and a gold-ish colored McLaren F1 in the corner. Further in was a yellow, blue, and black Ascari A10, a black Beck LM 800, a Maserati MC12, and a light violet, silver, and black Callaway C16 Cabriolet.

"Mine...... Is this one." Neji walked up to a gleaming white and silver Arash AF10 , taking out his keys in one swift motion, and unlocking the doors. Eyes gleaming, Tenten walked over to the beauty, and patted the hood.

"I want this....." Tenten murmured, running her hands over the soft surface. Neji was leaning on the car next to Tenten and smirking.

"The Ferrari's Sasuke's, the Citroen's Kiba's, the Audi is Temari's, Volkswagon is Sakura's, the McLaren is Ino's, the Ascari is Naruto's, the Beck is Shikamaru's, the Maserati is Sai's, and the Callaway is Hinata's. We also have a Hulme.F1 Champion 1967, a Lamborghini Murcielago LP 650-4 Roadster, Peugeot 207 Spider, and a Zenvo ST1, just in case, out back." Neji listed, pointing to each car in turn, motioning to the door in the back when mentioning the extra cars.

"I'm in car heaven!" Tenten shrieked, about to rush to the backyard.

"Woah there! I thought we were in a hurry?" Neji raised an eyebrow and opened the door for her, holding his hand towards the seat. Tenten grimaced, stared adoringly at the door that led to the back, and reluctantly trudged over to the car. Once she saw the interior, Tenten gasped. The seats were covered in plush white leather, not a stain to be spotted, a GPS system was situated above the radio, brand new and gleaming, and the steering wheel had little metal studs, stuck onto the black covering. She loved those doors... The ones that slid up. She didn't know the name of them, but she knew they were awesome. She sat down softly, careful to not scratch anything, and stared around her as Neji shut the door, chuckling.

" I might just be able to give the Zenvo away..." Neji said, sliding into his seat, and sliding the keys in, starting the engine. The soft purr of the quiet engine almost made Tenten melt. What a wonderful car.....

"Seriously.....?!?!? I want it!" Tenten jumped up in her seat, staring at Neji. She barely knew him, yet she felt like they had been friends for all eternity.

"It's my old car. I was planning to send it to the junk yard, but I might give it away instead... People have been bugging me about what I'm going to do with it. The Hulme annoys me to death, but it's Naruto's so I can't give it away, and Sasuke would kill me if I gave away the Peugot. The Lamborghini is for any of us to use if we, for some reason, do not have a car with us." Neji informed Tenten, staring at her with a tint of amusement in his eyes.

"You're NOT joking right? I've always wanted a Zenvo!" Tenten's eyes started to glaze over as Neji put the car in reverse, and drove out carefully. Even though he was going carefully, it felt like that little journey out of the garage had been at 60 miles per hour.

"I'll see if I can make up my mind..." Once they pulled out of the driveway, Tenten saw the rest of the group come out, waving at them. Tenten waved back, and relaxed. This car made it seem like there was not even a rock out in the streets. Tenten looked out the window and noticed that they were going merging into the streets that could not care less for speed limits. The ones where about ten car crashes occurred everyday.

"CRAP! Get out of here! Oh my god!!" Tenten yelped, covering her eyes. She tensed up, getting ready for any sort of impact. They were going to crash... She knew it! Especially with Neji going 100 mph....

"Calm down! I'm a good driver." Neji chuckled. Tenten relaxed her muscles a bit, and peeked out between her fingers. Neji was swerving between cars effortlessly, not even slowing down a bit. Good was an understatement. Tenten lowered her hands, just as they reached the familiar streets of the school. They were already in front of the gates.

"We're here." Neji said, amused. Neji slowed down as they passed the gates, and parking in a spot close to the school and in the shade, Neji hopped out of the car, and opened the door for Tenten before she could react.

"...Thank you." People everywhere were pausing to look at the two. Looks of envy passed behind everyone's eyes, and Tenten almost blushed. She always had some attention on her, but not this much. The gleaming car behind her didn't help anything..... Grumbling a bit, Tenten accepted the hand that Neji held out for her and climbed out, clutching the bag that she had with her. Where in the world did all her stuff come from anyways? Deciding to ask Neji later, Tenten hurried to homeroom with Neji, ignoring all the turning of heads as they passed through the halls. They had eight minutes left. Hallelujah. She had taken five minutes gawking at the cars, and so, it had taken them only two minutes to drive to school. Understandable considering the speed and streets they had been driving in.

"See. We're not late." Neji smirked, opening the door.

"TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?" Miyo came jumping out of the door, tackling Tenten.

"YOU, HAKU, AND EVEN ZABUZA DISSAPPEARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS??? And why'd you come to school with this dude?" Satsuki shot Neji a glance as he nonchalantly walked into the classroom. Tenten winced at the loud volume they were yelling at, and struggled against Miyo's grip.

"Let go of me! They decided they'd "kidnap" us so that you guys wouldn't sabotage the house...." Tenten muttered, prying away from Miyo's hands.

"You two are as energetic as always..." Haku stood in front of the door, back straight, hands in front of her, and smiling. The perfect image of a young lady.

"HAKKKUUUUUU!!!!!!" Miyo tried to pounce on her too, but Tenten just knocked her out of the way. Haku smiled and just hugged Miyo who grinned widely.

"We just slept over at their house. They have an impressive collection of cars.." Haku murmured, contemplating.

"Neji-san told me that he might give his old car to me. And it's not old at all..." Tenten grinned triumphantly.

"By the way. Which room did he give you?" Haku turned her attention to Tenten as Miyo and Satsuki also turned their eyes to her.

"Ummm.... He...... I.... I shared his room.." Tenten whispered, hoping that her friends had not heard. This was one of her rare moments when she was actually embarrassed. The only thing she heard at the moment from her friends, was silence.

".........."

"...........!!!!!"

"TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did anything happen?" Miyo giggled/whispered the last part, leaning in, and winking at Tenten.

"Shut up!!!" Tenten blushed, and pushed Miyo playfully.

"Seriously.. Did something happen?" Satsuki quirked her eyebrow, and stared at Tenten.

"I don't think that Hyuuga-san is that type of person. Besides they barely know each other." Haku pointed out, probably the only one that was shocked, yet kept a level head. Tenten shot a thankful glance towards Haku, and sighed.

"Fine. Be that way Haku. What kind of cars did they have?" Satsuki had a gleam in her eyes. All four of them were interested in cars. They _were_ a gang. Knowledge on transportation was a must.

"Well...... They had...."

And so, the day wore on, Tenten oblivious to all the glances that Neji was sending her, Still trying to find out why he was so "attracted" to her, as he had decided was the case.

**Ok! So That Was The Crappy Chapter 5, And If I Don't Get More Than 4-6 Reviews, Then I Will Not Update!! Anyways, I Have Two Directions This FF Can Possibly Go. A Happy Ending And A Sad Ending. Which One Would You Prefer? In Other Words, Do You Want Her To Find Out By Being Told They Are Vampires, Or Would You Rather She Found Out Herself, Leading To Misunderstandings, But Still A Sweet Love Story! Leave Your Reviews!!!**

**-xMulticolored**


	6. Yay!

Sorry for the long wait, but it took a while for all the big stuff to pass after STAR testing!!!!!!! So I apologize for the wait, and I have now begun the process of picking which story to update. All I know is that Wizards and Ninjas will NOT be the one that I update. That one is a free project, and I do not wish to update it anytime soon.

Metamorphose and Static Shock are the two choices since Vampire Kisses STILL is not getting reviews. If this carries on for a while, I will update, but I have no idea.

Toodles!


End file.
